


Пенки на молоке

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пенсионный флаффоангст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пенки на молоке

_…Смотри, вон кто-то ползет по аллее. - Что значит «ползет»? Он передвигается вертикально. – Он передвигается так, словно у него между ног яйцо… Лишнее. Интересно, кто это? – Через три минуты ты все узнаешь. – Через три минуты мне может стать неинтересно… Боунз!!_  
  
Грохот падающей сковородки.   
  
 _Чего орешь? – Я нервничаю. – Представь себе, я теперь тоже._  
  
Звонок в дверь.   
  
 _Зануда, открой. – Я занят. – Ты ближе всех. – Открывай сам. Ты же сгорал от любопытства. – Тебе всего-то надо нажать на кнопку. – Я давно предлагал поставить здесь голосовое управление. – Голоса мертвых баб мне осточертели на службе. – Кощей, поставь сковороду, ты в ней дыру протрешь. – Я переживаю. – Да откроет кто-нибудь эту чертову дверь?_  
  
Звонок.  
  
 _Какой настырный. Это корреспондент из «Галактикл ревью» . – Тебе везде мерещатся интервьюеры. – Он звонил утром. – Он звонил _мне_. – Так или иначе, откройте ему кто-нибудь дверь. Зануда! – Я занят. – О господи._  
  
Шаги.   
  
 _Ключ? Ключ был здесь, на полочке. – Он там и лежит. – Нет, он лежит там, куда ты его дел. – Я? – Ты. – Ключ на своем месте. – Его там нет. – Я бы подарил тебе очки, но последний мой подарок ты проебал. – Ты проебал ключ. – Зануда, где ключ? – Я занят. – Ага! Я нашел его в кармане._  
  
Клац-клац.  
  
 _Здравствуйте. Да, это «Падубы» - Молодой человек, на воротах есть указатель! – Кощей, не возбуждайся. – Я волнуюсь! – Он теперь тоже. Не переживайте, юноша, он глух, как клингон к голосу совести, потому и орет. – Я все слышу! – Займись своей сковородой. Вы ко мне? Да, я получил план интервью. Сейчас принесу из кабинета. Располагайтесь. Зануда, займи его чем-нибудь. – Я занят. – Не смей бегать по лестнице со своим артритом, я тебя вздую! - Ну где, мать его через колено, ключ?!_  
  
Скрип ступенек.  
  
 _Так-с, вот и я. Вы тут не скучали? Ваш комм выключен. Вы собираетесь все запомнить наизусть? Посмотрим-посмотрим, что тут у нас… Боунз, отодвинься._  
  
Шелест.  
  
 _Молодой человек, это вы писали? Нет, это никуда не годится. – Боунз! – Кому это интересно? Первое надо выкинуть к чертям, а в третьем… - Боунз! Зануда, скажи ему. – Боунз, ты закончишь когда-нибудь? Я голоден. – Что ты сказал, вундеркинд? Ушам своим не верю. – Я сказал «яичница горит». Могу повторить по буквам. – О господи!! – Не ори. – Блядь!! Кто видел ключ от огнетушителя?_  
  
Ву-у-уш-ш-ш.  
  
 _Не обращайте внимания, юноша. Ситуация штатная. Вернемся к нашим трибблам. Вот тут вы спрашиваете… - Маккой, я бы не хотел тебя расстраивать, но пошел дождь. – Где?! – Снаружи. Естественно. Было бы странно, если бы он пошел в доме. – Тапки!!! Тапки намокнут! Ну что за день._  
  
Топот.  
  
 _Кощей, ты бы выписал себе успокоительное, что ли. Нет зрелища противнее старого истерика. – Маккой, как твоя обувь? – Не дождешься. Я поставил их под навес. – Это _я_ поставил их под навес. Ты бросил их у бассейна. – Ты все еще хочешь пожрать сегодня? – Теоретически да. – Тогда заткнись. И помоги мне держать спиртовку. – Я занят._  
  
Вызов коммуникатора.  
  
 _Прошу простить, юноша, это меня. Да. Да. Я понял. Господа, наш отдых в горах накрывается. – Чем? – Сказал бы я тебе, чем, если бы не дети. – Что случилось, Джим? – Снова заваруха в… Юноша, закройте уши… Впрочем, это открытая информация. В гребанной …ийской системе. – Мобилизация? – Да. – Простите, молодой человек. Этот старый пень с удовольствием даст вам интервью после возвращения. - Я тебе это еще припомню, Кощей. – После обязательного стартового медосмотра. – Слушай, не надо. Ты и так знаешь меня вдоль и поперек. Спок, скажи ему. – Я занят. – Чем это ты занят? – Господин …ов, ваше интервью. Надеюсь, «Ревью» не будет слишком увлекаться редакторской правкой. – Всего хорошего. - …И спасибо за рыбу. – Кощей, не ерничай. – Я переживаю._  
  
Грохот двигателей.   
  
 _Это за нами. Ключи! Эй, кто-нибудь видел мои ключи от шаттла? – Они на брелке. – Великолепно, Боунз. Теперь скажи, где брелок. – Я все еще надеюсь попробовать твою догорающую яичницу. – Опять?! Ну что за день… - Зануда, поешь на корабле. – Дело в принципе, Джим._  
  
Шаги.   
  
 _Да, Сулу, мы уже готовы. Маккой, брось ты эту сковороду. – Я возьму ее с собой. Зануда хочет яичницы. – Ты собираешься реплицировать ее? – Да, но в сковороде. Это дело принципа. – Наконец ты на правильном пути, Маккой. – К чему? – Я тебе расскажу... Потом. Если захочешь. – Ушам своим не верю два раза. Ты шутишь? – Нашел! – Джим не ори. – Капитан, нас ждут. – Ключи нашел. Можем отправляться. – Я запру. – Да кому она на хрен нужна, эта развалюха. – Мне, Джим. – Нам, Джим. – Кто это сказал? Ладно, Сулу, стартуем._  
  
Взлет.   
  
 _«К сожалению, командование не располагает сведениями об уцелевших во время последнего конфликта в …ийской системе. С прискорбием сообщаем, что…»_  
  
Солнце.   
  
 _«Последнее интервью капитана одного из флагманов третьего флота, Дж. Т. Кирка, опубликованное посмертно, вызвало шквал читательских откликов. В связи с этим редакция «Ревью» проводит повторный удвоенный тираж номера … »_  
  
Ветер.   
  
***  
 _Я обезумевший в лесу предвечных числ, в одежде цвета горечи и яда рассудок мой холодным мертвецом плывет по Темзе вверх лицом…_ [1]  
  
  
(1) – П. Верхарн


End file.
